Waffle Warfare
Waffle Warfare 'is a 3D Umbrella/Baby Waffle fighting game developed by Inora, and released in 2015 for every game console. Even GameCube. Especially GameCube. Inspired by the Baby Waffles of old(ala ''Diamonds of Ether) and more recent concepts(such as Radioactive), as well as some unique features, it is Inora's first and hopefully not last attempt at it, as well as their first Lapis Wiki game. Reception has been (TBA). Gameplay The game is a 3D fighting game with an arcade style similar to Super Smash Bros, but much different from that as well. Players explore a stage and must attack their enemies to deplete their health. Along the way, they'll have to avoid stage hazards and can collect items to use against their foes. Each character has basic light, medium, and heavy attacks in addition to 4 special moves and a Waffle Weapon move(the Final Smashes of the game). Waffle Weapon moves are earned by doing combos that fill up a bar. A unique feature is the Waffle Medic move ; when players don't get hurt, they'll earn points that fill up a bar. When full, it can be used to become invincible temporarily. Modes *'''Warfare: The primary gameplay mode. You can adjust settings for life bars, items, and the like to customize your match. When bought, there are options that alter the match, such as Big Warfare and Poisoned Warfare. It can be done solo, or up to 4 players(couch) or 8 players(online). *'Story Mode: Quantum of Waffles': The story mode of the game. It's a 3D action-adventure beat em' up platformer. Talk about a mouthful. It can be played alone or with a buddy, online or couch. *'The Tower of Terrible Threats and Tons of Treasure': This solo mode features the player scaling a 100 floor tower, randomly generated. Along the way, they'll gain treasure, solve puzzles, and battle. At the end, they'll face Bonetail. *'Boss Rush': Once all bosses are fought, this mode is unlocked. At the end of this, the player will face a new boss: Galactus. It can be played solo or with a buddy(online or couch). *'Marketplace': Use the coins you've earned from other modes to buy a whole bunch of things. *'Castle Izzon': A large castle where the brothers Bizzon and Rizzon live. Bizzon will share information, while Rizzon will chat with you. *'Bonus Games': Assorted mini-games. Story Mode: Quantum of Waffles The story mode of the game. In an alternate continuity, various forms of media co-exist on separate planets, but find themselves assembled by Nick Fury when attacked by various shadowy creatures. Read the whole story here. Roster The roster consists of 12 starter characters and 12 unlockable characters to strike a balance between too small and too bloated. $ indicates a costume that must be bought. Starter Unlockable Besides the criteria listed, every character can also be unlocked by playing as them in Story Mode. Stages TBA Items TBA Cards TBA Bosses TBA Marketplace TBA Bonus Games TBA Bizzon and Rizzon TBA Reception TBA Trivia TBA Category:Games Category:Umbrella Games Category:2015